coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8378 (2nd May 2014)
Plot The police hunt for Sophie, Maddie and Ben. Maddie breaks into Mary's motor home and takes refuge there. Sophie doesn't approve of Maddie's actions but her attempts to get her to give up Ben fall on deaf ears. Maria feels Marcus and Todd are laughing at her. Tyrone comforts her. Sinead meets Chesney for their date at the bistro, clad in the dress he bought for her. She doesn't feel like herself in the dress - a situation made worse when Katy walks in wearing an identical dress. Tyrone prepares to go home as Maria is feeling better. To keep him there, she deliberately knocks over a bottle of wine. Maddie feels bitter when Ben says he wants to go home. She realises Ben doesn't mind moving to Devon and lets him go. The police see Ben leaving the motor home and arrest Sophie and Maddie. Sinead gets drunk and insults Katy before making a fool of herself. Sophie and Maddie are released without charge. Sally doesn't think Kevin would want Maddie back at No.13. Sharif gives his blessing to Kal and Leanne, telling Kal that his late wife Jamila would want him to move on. Steve suggests that Lloyd get in some last-minute from Kal, but Andrea warns him against it as he won't be able to move on Monday. Kal decides not to pursue a relationship with Leanne as it's too soon for them both. Tim is annoyed when Sally sends him upstairs while she deals with Sophie and Maddie. Sophie keeps defending Maddie, telling Sally she would have done the right thing eventually. Maddie expects to be thrown out but Sally agrees to give her one last chance. Chesney shows Sinead a photo of the first dress he bought. She's impressed. Tim decides he and Sally aren't a good match and leaves her. Cast Regular cast *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote Guest cast *Ben Heath - Charlie Concannon *Selina Rowley - Sandra James-Young *PC Carson - Amy Searles *PC Connolly - Stephen Hoyle Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Mary Taylor's motorhome *V Court Fitness *Weatherfield Police Station - Exterior and front desk Notes *The policeman on the front desk at Weatherfield Police Station is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kal and Leanne make a sacrifice for Nick; Sophie tries to talk some sense into Maddie after she catches her trying to do a runner in Mary's motor home; and Tyrone tells Fiz that Maria is too upset to come round for tea. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,540,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2014 episodes